


gone fishin'

by skellingfish



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: (its not), Carefree, Hannibal strips at one point, M/M, but don't worry its in the name of science, just some bros hanging out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:41:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skellingfish/pseuds/skellingfish





	gone fishin'

Will sat on his porch, running his fingers through Winston’s shaggy hair while he let his mind wander. Will’s mind often wandered, that’s probably why he still had a job. But instead of blood and crime, today his thoughts were out on the river behind his house. He sat there, in a peaceful trance, with a slight smile on his face while his eyes saw a scene other than the plain, cracked tarmac of his driveway. The wind tugged at his collar, and shifted the fringe of fishhooks he had tucked into his pocket. Winston whined and licked Will’s hand, bringing him back to reality. 

“What is it, boy?” he asked, and fondled the pup’s ears. Winston’s eyes stayed on the road, and he sat up when a black sedan pulled up. Bev pushed the door open, climbing out. It was odd to see her in anything other than scrubs, Will thought. He raised a hand in greeting, and Winston slipped away, running up to her. He barked, and wagged his curly tail, and Bev bent down to scratch him. 

“Hey Winston, hey Will.”

“You’re early,” he said, and got to his feet. 

She shrugged, making her way over to the steps. The dog trotted behind her. 

“Didn’t realize how close you were; for some reason I thought you lived in the middle of nowhere.”

“I think this is as close to nowhere as you can get,” he said, and gestured to the lack of metropolis around them. Somewhere close a bird cawed, and a dog barked inside.

“I guess you’re right,” she said, following him up the steps. Will pulled the door open, holding it for her and Winston. 

“It’s okay, I wasn’t doing anything anyway. At least this way we’ve got time for a cup of coffee.”

“God that’s exactly what I need. I was up all night filling out paperwork for a series of really gory murders in—“ She broke off, shaking her head. “No, you know what? No shop talk today. I need to relax.” 

“Me too.” Will said. Bev sat down at the table in the kitchen, while he set about making coffee for the two of them. He made sure to pick out a mug for her which had made it through years of brutal use without more than a chip or two. The Jack Russell terrier scampered through the kitchen, it’s paws slipping on the tile. There was a sharp knock on the door, and the dog barked, skittering out towards the front room. 

“Come in!” Will called.

Hannibal waded through the sea of dogs, brushing off Winston, who’d tried to jump up onto his olive green dress pants. 

“Good dog, get down please.”

“Sorry!” Will left the coffee to brew, and rushed to his psychiatrist’s rescue. He pulled the overexcited dog away. “He doesn’t usually do that.”

“He must really like you,” Bev said. “He only barked at me.”

“Strange.” Hannibal mused. “Animals have never seemed to like me. I’ve never kept much company with dogs.”

Will, who kept quite a lot of company with dogs, released Winston and retreated to the kitchen. 

“Sit down,” he called. “I’ll make you a cup of coffee.”

With a nod to Bev, Hannibal sank into one of Will’s mismatched chairs, and folded his hands in his lap. Bev looked him up and down.

“Is that what you’re going to wear?” she asked.

“A man’s suit is his armor,” he replied, and straightened his cuffs. 

“But we’re going _fly fishing_. You’re going to be standing in a river all day.”

Something changed in Hannibal’s face. His eyebrows quirked every so slightly. 

“A river you say? Will neglected to include that in his invitation.”

Will made his way carefully to the table, carrying three cups of coffee. Steam rose, fogging up his glasses. 

“Here you go,” he said, sliding a mug towards each of his guys. “Sorry, my cups are all a little chipped.”

“We were just talking about you,” Hannibal said. “When were you going to tell me we’re going, fishing, today?”

He paused before the word fishing, as if it were a word he was hesitant to use in polite company. Will smiled a little. 

“Well I knew you’d never come if I gave you any warning.” He sipped at his coffee, and almost yelped as he burned his tongue.

“What is probably correct,” Hannibal said. “I’ve never been fishing, and never intended to either.” 

“You can’t go dressed like that,” Bev said. 

“No,” he agreed. “I can’t.”

“You can borrow some of my clothes,” Will offered. “I have loads of fishing gear.”

“I bet you do,” Hannibal said under his breath.

“What?” Will asked.

“Nothing.”

Will stood, abandoning his coffee, and beckoned Hannibal to follow him. “We’ll be right back, Bev. If Alana gets here can you let her in?”

“Sure.”

He lead Hannibal to his room, which he immediately regretted. There were clothes scattered across the floor, and there was a dog lounging on the unmade bed. In a surreptitious movement, he kicked a pair of briefs under the bed and cleared his throat. 

“Let me grab you something.”

Hannibal stood, looking around at the room with distaste. He tried to hide it behind an impartial facade, but he could tell by Will’s pink cheeks that it was clear he was uncomfortable. 

“I really should have cleaned up in here,” Will said as he rifled through the chest or drawers. “I didn’t expect anyone to be up here.”

“Neither did I.” Hannibal said. Will turned, brandishing a navy shirt and a pair of cargo pants. 

“These will work.” he said. Much to his surprise, Hannibal quickly tugged at his tie, pulling it free in seconds. He began to unbutton his collared shirt. 

“What are you doing?” Will asked, stepping back. 

“Undressing. You want me to change into those, don't you? I cannot put them over top of this.”

“Yeah, but—“ _But don't strip in front of me!_ he thought. 

“Oh, I apologize,” Hannibal said, and let his hands fall from his half undone shirt. “Where I come from, people are much more open about such things.”

Will couldn’t take his eyes off the sliver of exposed skin. He blinked, and refocused. “Right, right, that’s fine. I’ll just turn around.”


End file.
